roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambulance Addict
Personality/Mentality Frank isin't the best person you'll ever meet, He is really energetic, optimistic but he really puts out his rage on others too, he tries to mostly put out his rage on punching the wall, a desk, the floor, basicly anything that isint sharp. His mental state is questionable, sometimes he acts like he has depression and the next day he is fine. He loves going outside into the forest in the daylight but hates going outside night time. He will act natural with a person, he doesn't have any other persona's like other people do so he will mostly act excited. Backstory The same day as Frank was born, his mother had injected some sort of drug that eliminates the pain, basicly making an illusion that the spot doesn't hurt even though it should, when Frank came out of the womb, he looked off... his skin was pale and he had scratches, cuts all over him, though when the doctors examined it, it was as if the injuries weren't real, the liquid that his mother injected to herself was no mere drug that eliminates the pain like some sort of pain killers, but instead, makes an illusion of wound spreading itself and making itself more threating, though the pain went out like a light. It took sometime to realise that Frank had a power that wasn't really the best for defending nor attacking anyone, but had the power of escaping a thight situation of human conflict, to this day his mother is trying to examine the fluid that she took that day, but she can't seem to find anything that was wrong with it, though she did miss that product actually contained mosquito parts, that made not only a powerful weapon, but a deadly disease that could eat him alive one day. Resources * A flat * 500$/month Equipment/Weaponry Nothing more but clothes, he always said to his Mom and Dad that he doesn't need a weapon, he would always talk his way out rather then use violence to solve the problem. He just carries around * A backpack that contains his wallet * A phone * Some food and soda cans Specializations * Talking his way out of dangerous situations * Acting dead or hurt. Quirk Type Emitter The power to create an illusion of a wound. The advantage is that you can make the enemies think that they hit you, when they actually missed their shot, though using this kind of power consumes your blood, as if someone inside was eating you: * Level 1 - Cut: Not really a major wound. Isn't too deep or big. If you wanna play a little victim and get some attention from your friends you could use this power, though it consumes 100 ml of your blood each cut. * Level 2 - Slash: A hard wound that would really make someone think that you need an ambulance. Though not a deadly. Some stitches would help to prevent from the blood loss. This would consume 500 ml of your blood each slash. * Level 3 - Puncture: A small hole through your body that would make your skin crawl and your brain go crazy. This would definatly scare your friends and mabye trick your foes into thinking "they got you". This would cost 1 l of your blood, which is pretty bad for your health, but it's best use is in threatening situations. * Level 4 - Avulsion: Is a hardcore wound that can only happen in horrible accidents that contain explosive, gunshots and so on. The wound would make the person bleed heavily and rapidly, but it would also cost 2 l of your blood, so using it even 2-3 times per day would end up sending the host to the graveyard. Weakness:''' '''If the foe touches or tastes the "blood", it will feel/taste like water while the inside wound will feel like touching wet, dead skin. If the person that uses the quirk doesn't know how to act, it will be easy to recognise that it's an illusion. If the foe uses melee as his weapon, the quirk will most likely not work since the target can feel if they are being touched or not. Using the ability to many times will cause sickness, damage to the brain and can lead to death or hospitalization. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Rogues Category:OC Rogues